La Forêt de Dolmanthia
by A.Darcy
Summary: "Depuis bientôt deux ans, le monde magique se déchirait de toutes parts. La fin du règne de Voldemort avait entraîné un mouvement de foule où chacun revendiquait ses propres opinions. Ainsi, sorciers et sorcières entrèrent de nouveau en guerre, une guerre bien plus dangereuse et destructrice que la précédente : la Guerre des Quatre."
1. La Guerre des Quatre

_**Hello tout le monde! Oui, c'est encore moi, je vous avais prévenu que j'étais à fond en ce moment :D Et je tiens à vous prévenir d'autre chose: certains ont certainement déjà lu les premiers chapitres de cette fic - il y a quoi, deux ans? - elle a d'ailleurs changé de nom (previously "Of War And Games") mais je trouvais que c'était bien plus adapté... Bref, bref. Ce chapitre fait office de prologue, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il est INDISPENSABLE de le lire si vous voulez comprendre à peu près la suite des événements, surtout ce qui concerne les quatre armées... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes p'tits loups!**_

_**EDIT DU 17/11/14: le chapitre a été complètement **_**_retravaillé grâce à l'aide de ma nouvelle bêta Marion310391, merci à elle! :)_**

* * *

><p>LA FORÊT DE DOLMANTHIA<p>

**_Chapitre 1 : La Guerre des Quatre_**

Tout avait changé, le monde avait changé. Lorsque l'on se trouvait en plein milieu d'une guerre, le changement n'en était que plus brutal. Tout en était affecté. Même la célèbre École de Magie Poudlard n'était désormais plus qu'une ruine à l'abandon. Dans un monde en guerre, l'éducation avait perdu sa place primordiale.

Après toutes ces années, toutes ces batailles, tous ces morts et blessés, le jour où Harry Potter mit fin à la domination de Lord Voldemort aurait dû être le jour de la libération tant désirée. La population sorcière s'était attendue à un monde enfin en paix. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

L'ordre mondial était bien loin d'être rétabli. Depuis bientôt deux ans, le monde magique se déchirait de toute part. La fin du règne de Voldemort avait entraîné un mouvement de foule où chacun revendiquait ses propres opinions. Ainsi, sorciers et sorcières entrèrent de nouveau en guerre, une guerre bien plus dangereuse et destructrice que la précédente : la Guerre des Quatre.

Désormais, le monde magique était divisé en quatre clans : le Bien et le Mal ne cohabitaient plus seuls, remplacés par quatre idéologies nouvelles. Ces quatre doctrines étaient défendues par quatre groupes armés, s'opposant les uns aux autres dans le seul but de prendre le pouvoir du monde sorcier.

La première d'entre elles était appelée La Milice de l'Ombre et surnommée La Milice. Principalement constituée de Mangemorts ayant réussi à prendre la fuite lors de la chute du Lord ainsi que de nombreux partisans de sa philosophie, ce nouveau groupe était nommé avec différents qualificatifs tels que : les Hommes de l'Ombre, les Mages Noirs ou les Adeptes. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'armée la plus dangereuse, la plus vorace, tuant et détruisant tout obstacle sur son passage. Rarement cléments, les mages noirs la composant ne ramenaient de la chair fraîche que dans l'unique but de grossir leurs rangs et d'augmenter leur pouvoir.

La deuxième armée, opposée à la première, était La Légion de l'Ordre ou plus communément La Légion. Plus grande en nombre, elle se distinguait de l'Armée Noire par la présence d'un réel leader, elle était en effet menée de front par l'ancien Auror Kingsley Shacklebot, un temps présumé comme futur ministre de la magie. Le ministère de la magie ayant été détruit au cours d'une bataille opposant les deux premières armées, son investiture n'avait put avoir lieu. Afin de poursuivre son but, soit rétablir la paix, La Légion, dont les membres se faisaient appelés les Légionnaires, combattait majoritairement La Milice, s'opposant ainsi à ces nombreuses tentatives de prise de pouvoir.

La troisième armée était de loin la moins soudée. Bien que se battant tous pour une même cause, leur liberté, il était effectivement courant de voir ses défenseurs s'entre-tuer. Le Clan Autonome, de son nom, était majoritairement constitué de créatures magiques tels que centaures, trolls, vampires, sirènes, loups-garous et même certains gobelins et elfes de maisons. Au début de cette guerre, la Légion et la Milice avaient entretenu l'idée que ces nombreuses créatures magiques, désormais surnommées les Autonomes, souhaiteraient rejoindre l'une ou l'autre des deux armées ; mais à la surprise de tous, elles avaient créé leur propre clan afin d'accéder elles-mêmes au pouvoir et diriger le monde sorcier.

Contrairement aux trois premières, la dernière armée n'avait pas de nom précis car particulièrement difficile à définir. Elle était ainsi surnommé La Quatrième. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus particulière, puisque personne ne savait exactement qui en faisait partie. De façon générale, ceux la constituant n'étaient présents que par leur refus d'intégrer les autres troupes. Leurs règles étaient simples : tant que cela n'était pas nécessaire à leur survie, ils ne se battaient pas, s'évertuant à vivre loin de cette guerre et de ses nombreuses batailles. En réalité, n'importe qui pouvait intégrer La Quatrième: humains, créatures magiques et même anciens Mangemorts en faisaient partie à ce que l'on racontait. Il était cependant très difficile d'en savoir plus sur cette armée. En effet, à la différence des autres, ses guerriers pacifiques ne se déplaçaient qu'en petits groupes, chacun allant ici et là. Oui, contrairement aux trois autres, cette armée ne formait pas un tout, elle recueillait simplement des âmes perdues n'ayant plus aucune allégeance.

x x x

De leur côté, Harry, Ron, et Hermione appartenaient à la Légion de l'Ordre. Comme la plupart de leurs amis et famille ayant survécu à la bataille de Poudlard, ils avaient décidé de s'engager afin de restaurer la paix. De par leur statut, les trois jeunes gens intervenaient régulièrement dans les décisions prises par Kingsley et son Conseil d'Aurors. Souvent envoyés en missions afin de capturer, voire d'éliminer leurs ennemis, ils étaient une véritable équipe, soudée, où chacun avait son mot à dire. En effet, peu importe ce qui arrivait, ils avaient toujours été là les uns pour les autres. En ces temps troubles, se soutenir était vital. Bien que parfois que l'un d'entre eux ait des doutes ou baisse les bras, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider à ne pas craquer, à continuer de lutter pour leurs croyances. Merlin lui-même savait à quel point il était difficile de ne pas tout abandonner après ces deux années de guerre.

La Légion avait élu domicile dans une vieille église délabrée située à l'ouest du Londres sorcier. Ce nouveau refuge n'était cependant que temporaire puisqu'ils devaient sans cesse changer de lieu, afin de ne pas être repérés par les armées ennemies. En dépit des nombreuses protections magiques mises en place, il arrivait qu'ils soient découverts ce qui résultait alors en une longue joute entre les camps.

Habituellement, ils restaient environ deux semaines à un même endroit. Puisque cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils s'étaient installés autour de cette église datant de l'époque baroque, ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. Ensuite, il leur faudrait de nouveau déménager. Hermione se demandait bien où les autres troupes de la Légion se trouvaient. En effet, pour des raisons de sécurité, l'armée avait été divisée en plusieurs groupes. Chacun ayant à sa tête un officier Auror au rôle de leader. De toute manière, il aurait été difficile de faire tenir tout le monde dans une église ou une auberge, leur style de refuges habituels. Le Ministre avait également eu l'ingénieuse idée de créer un tout nouveau système de communication sécurisé par baguette magique. Le but de ce système était de pouvoir joindre à tout moment les autres divisions de l'armée et de leur communiquer toute information utile. La sécurisation du système par les baguettes magiques permettait de ne pas être intercepté, puisque fonctionnant uniquement avec celles des membres de la Légion. Chacune des baguettes ayant été répertoriées magiquement au début de la guerre, il leur suffisait d'énoncer un code secret à haute voix avant de transmettre une quelconque information de manière similaire. Une fois le message envoyé, celui-ci arrivait directement à un officier Auror en charge des réceptions de ce type. Malheureusement, ces transmissions ne se faisaient que dans un seul sens, car seul l'officier pouvait recevoir ces dernières et non en renvoyer.

En ce vendredi matin de mai, Harry, Ron et Hermione, nos trois héros, se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Kingsley installé dans l'ancien bureau paroissial à l'origine réservé au prêtre de l'église. Marchant d'un pas rapide, Harry était devant, l'esprit occupé par Ginny, avec qui il était depuis deux ans maintenant. Cette dernière était partie en mission le matin même accompagnée de Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas. Derrière lui, ses amis suivaient. Ils semblaient encore se disputer : cette fois-ci il s'agissait des membres de La Milice prisonniers dans leurs camps et, comme d'habitude, ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Harry tendit l'oreille pour les écouter, en s'apercevant que la discussion risquait de dégénérer :

- Mais enfin Ron ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton irrité. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Si on t'écoutait, continua-t-elle, on devrait tous les exterminer ! Un par un, et sans aucune pitié !

- Tu me parles de pitié ? hurla Ron. Parce que tu crois qu'ils éprouvent de la pitié, eux, quand ils tuent les nôtres ?

- Justement ! renchérit la jeune femme. Agir de la même façon qu'eux reviendrait à nous rabaisser à leur niveau ! Et puis, il faut garder à l'esprit qu'ils ne sont pas forcément tous aussi forts qu'ils le laissent paraître. Rappelle-toi ce Mangemort qui avait craqué sous la pression et nous avait révélé la planque de son petit groupe, c'était une information capitale. Et si nous l'avions tué, nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre la main sur cinq des leurs ! termina-t-elle satisfaite.

- Une fois. C'est arrivé, une fois Hermione. Une seule et unique fois en deux ans. Le reste du temps, lorsque l'on interroge un Adepte, il se met à ricaner et nous crache à la figure ! Tu parles d'une avancée ! rétorqua-t-il, la voix aigue.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses camper ainsi sur tes positions Ronald Weasley, déclara la jeune femme en articulant clairement son nom.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? répondit Ron, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant. Tu peux parler ! À t'écouter, on pourrait presque croire que tu veux en faire tes amis. La bonté à des limites Hermione ! Et surtout avec les Mages Noirs ! Non mais tu...

- Ça suffit ! interrompit Harry d'une voix tranchante. Vous allez-vous arrêter tous les deux ? Ça devient vraiment de pire en pire ! Vous me fatiguez à force. Si vous voulez discuter, faites-le de façon civilisée et si vous n'en êtes pas capables, taisez-vous !

Suite à l'intervention d'Harry, le silence se fit. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne chercha à continuer la discussion, du moins pour le moment. Tandis que Ron bougonnait, Hermione baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse du fait de s'être une fois de plus emportée face au jeune Weasley.

Voilà déjà plusieurs mois, qu'ils ne cessaient de se disputer pour un oui ou un non. Bien qu'Harry fasse tout son possible pour les comprendre, il ne supportait d'entendre leurs incessantes disputes, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Bien sûr, le jeune homme connaissait leur situation, quelque peu complexe.

Cela avait commencé au début de la Guerre des Quatre. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de mettre leur histoire en suspend, envisageant alors de la reprendre une fois la guerre achevée. Évidemment, à l'époque personne ne se doutait que cette guerre serait aussi longue et douloureuse et qu'ils tarderaient tant à retrouver une époque de paix et de calme propice à une relation amoureuse.

À ce moment, Harry n'avait pas comprit leur raisonnement. Lui était bien avec Ginny, et n'envisageait absolument pas de la laisser s'éloigner. Elle faisait partie de lui désormais et ce n'était certainement pas la guerre qui changerait ça. Cependant, le temps aidant, il avait fini par s'avouer qu'avec toutes ces batailles entretenir une relation n'était pas des plus aisés. Quand au romantisme, il reposait désormais au fin fond des cachots de Poudlard. Cette décision était la leur, et il la respectait bien que son avis soit différent. Il était tout de même dommage, se disait souvent le jeune homme, qu'après tout le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour ouvrir les yeux, cette fichue guerre vienne tout gâcher.

Devant son air circonspect, ses amis lui avaient un jour expliqué qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'une relation dans ces conditions, préférant la vivre plus tard sans toutes les complications actuelles, et en profitant tout simplement de la vie.

Une autre raison, lui avaient-ils expliqué, était le danger. Le danger de perdre celui ou celle qu'on aimait. Alors, même si les sentiments étaient déjà présents, les entretenir en vivant une réelle relation amoureuse ne ferait qu'augmenter leur souffrance si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir. Et l'inquiétude, qu'ils ressentaient déjà, serait alors décuplée et les empêcherait d'être en possession de toutes leurs capacités et leur concentration au cours d'une mission.

Alors oui, même si Harry n'était pas d'accord avec eux, leurs arguments étaient mûrement réfléchis et il semblait impossible de les faire changer d'avis. Une fois que cette guerre serait terminée, se disait le Survivant, ils pourraient enfin débuter l'histoire d'amour qu'ils méritaient.

x x x

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient désormais arrivés devant le bureau de Kingsley. Après avoir frappé à la porte et entendu une voix leur disant d'entrer, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Une fois la porte refermée, ils restèrent tous trois debout face à l'ancien Auror. Ce dernier entama la discussion sans attendre :

- Bonjour à vous trois. J'espère que l'inconfort de ce nouveau refuge ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes et que vous dormez correctement. J'ai l'intention de vous confier une nouvelle mission, pour laquelle vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces.

Kingsley était quelqu'un de direct, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins. En ces temps de guerre, la moindre minute pouvait avoir une importance capitale. Ce que Ron n'avait apparemment pas compris.

- Je dois dire que j'ai déjà connu plus confortable, ronchonna-t-il

- Ron ! intervint Hermione. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir un endroit sûr où dormir...

- Nous vous écoutons Kingsley, les coupa Harry anticipant une nouvelle dispute entre ses amis.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, commença Kingsley, que, quelques jours avant le déplacement du Quartier Général, les Aurors Ells et Glazier ont été capturés par des membres de La Milice au cours d'une mission. À la suite de cette capture, et d'après les dire de son coéquipier, Glazier a été torturé, puis tué des mains d'un Mangemort. Ells, comme vous le savez, a réussi à s'échapper et s'est réveillé i peine deux heures. Les informations qu'il nous a communiqué se révèlent être capitales et pourraient peut-être nous permettre de mettre la main sur des centaines d'Hommes de l'Ombre.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Hermione, ravie d'entendre une bonne nouvelle au milieu de toutes ces horreurs.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Au cours de son transfert vers leur planque, Ells a surpris une conversation entre deux Adeptes, conversation dévoilant le lieu de retraite de Mordoch et de ses plus fidèles combattants.

Interloqués, les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent laissant planer un grand silence. Les yeux grands ouverts et n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, ils semblaient incapables du moindre mouvement. Soudain, un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il était plus que ravi de cette nouvelle : Mordoch était le plus recherché des Mangemorts. Même si La Milice n'avait pas de véritable leader, Mordoch menait tout de même un groupe composé de plus de trois cents Mages Noirs. Après la mord du Lord, il avait réussi à s'imposer auprès d'eux, leur promettant victoire, pouvoir et richesse s'ils gagnaient la guerre. Mais surtout, il était le seul à avoir compris l'importance d'une hiérarchie ; car, soyons honnêtes, la plupart des membres de La Milice étant loin d'être des génies, il leur fallait des directives pour survivre. Bien que forts et doués en magie noire, leur plus grand problème était de ne jamais réfléchir avant d'agir, causant de nombreuses pertes. Connaître la position de Mordoch était donc une chance inouïe : s'il tombait, ils tomberaient tous, sonnant ainsi le glas de La Milice de l'Ombre.

- Où se cache-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- La Forêt de Dolmanthia, répondit Kingsley d'un ton posé.

Confus, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis, Hermione prit la parole.

- Connait-on sa position exacte ? demanda-t-elle, appréhendant la suite.

- Non, répondit Kingsley imaginant sans peine la conversation à venir.

- Mais… cette forêt est immense ! Comment voudriez-vous que nous les retrouvions avant qu'eux même ne nous trouvent ? s'insurgea Ron.

- J'entends ce que vous me dites, et j'ai bien conscience que vous avez raison. Mais c'est également la raison pour laquelle je vous ai choisis, vous, pour cette mission. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'accomplir. Lors de votre quête des Horcruxes, vous avez vécu des conditions similaires…

- Des conditions similaires ! rétorqua Ron. Excusez-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été entouré de centaines de Mages Noirs, prêts à nous sauter dessus à la moindre occasion ! Imaginez ce qui arriverait s'ils mettaient la main sur nous !

- Ron, tenta de le calmer Harry. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas passer à côté de cette incroyable opportunité ? Combien de fois avons-nous risqué notre vie depuis deux ans ? Cette guerre doit finir. Capturer Mordoch pourrait être le dénouement si désespérément attendu. Et puis, en restant discret et en utilisant des sorts de protection pour le campement, ils ne nous trouveront pas.

- Je continue de penser qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicide ! Et de toute manière, comment veux-tu les retrouver ? C'est vrai quoi ! Tu te rends compte de la taille de cette forêt ! Même si nous parvenions à mettre la main sur eux, cela pourrait prendre des semaines, voire des mois !

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, déclara alors Hermione étonnant tout le monde.

Le dénommé se tourna vers elle, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Hermione, d'accord avec lui ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une telle chose n'était pas arrivée. Avant de pouvoir poursuivre le fil de ses pensées, Hermione reprit :

- Mais malgré ça, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Harry aussi a raison. Capturer Mordoch c'est comme retirer la première carte du château avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

La voix de la raison venait de parler, et, même si Ron lâcha un long soupir, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il leur fallait accomplir cette mission coûte que coûte.

- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Les observant silencieusement se mettre d'accord, Kingsley n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif face au courage de ces trois jeunes sorciers. Bien sûr, il ne le leur avouerait jamais. Si jeunes et déjà tant de choses accomplies, ils étaient devenus de véritables héros. Il ne doutait pas que leur noms seraient inscrits dans les livres d'histoire pour les siècles à venir. Oui, tout le monde saurait qui étaient Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, le fameux Trio d'Or. Il espérait simplement que cette mission ne serait pas leur dernière. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

- Bien. Puisque vous êtes d'accord, on ne va pas perdre une minute de plus. Vous partez dans une heure. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous préparer. Un Auror viendra vous apporter tout le matériel nécessaire, enfin… vous savez comment ça se passe. On se retrouve donc dans une heure à l'entrée de l'église. Un Portoloin vous sera remis et vous conduira directement dans la Forêt de Dolmanthia. Votre lieu d'arrivée a été vérifié et sécurisé, mais je vous conseille de ne pas y rester trop longtemps. Une fois sur place, vous vous déplacerez et trouverez un autre endroit pour passer la nuit. Évidemment, s'il advenait par une chance incroyable que vous les trouviez directement, nous serions heureux de vous revoir ce soir. Mais j'en doute fortement. Si vous n'avez pas plus de questions, je vous laisse. J'ai une affaire importante à régler. À tout à l'heure.

Kingsley se leva et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Il leur restait une heure de répit avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, et ce n'était pas une métaphore. Ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qui les attendait, mais tant qu'ils seraient tous les trois, tout irait bien.

Harry eut une pensée pour Ginny. Elle était actuellement en mission, et il n'aurait pas l'occasion de la voir avant son départ pour cette périlleuse tâche qui lui incombait. Il n'avait pas réellement peur pour elle. Certes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit tiraillement au cœur, mais il la savait forte et téméraire. Et puis elle n'était seule en ce moment, ses compagnons étaient des personnes de confiance. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère pointe de jalousie. Elle était tout de même en compagnie de Dean, son ex petit-ami. Mais il avait une confiance inébranlable en elle et en son amour. Il souhaitait tout simplement que cette guerre se termine afin de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et de profiter de ce bonheur qu'ils méritaient tant.

L'heure qui suivit passa très vite. Harry fut occupé, non pas à se préparer, mais plutôt à calmer ses amis, deux têtes de mules qui continuaient inlassablement leurs joutes verbales. Après quelques minutes à attendre Kingsley sur le parvis de l'église, ce dernier arriva et se posta en face d'eux, le Portoloin à la main.

Un petit groupe de personne se tenait sur le côté afin d'assister à leur départ, dont Molly Weasley. Elle les serra tous les trois dans ses bras, bien plus que de raison et leur demanda d'être prudents. Après la perte de Fred, Mrs Weasley était devenue encore plus protectrice avec ses enfants, à la grande douleur de leur pauvres os bien souvent broyés par les étreintes de leur mère. Kingsley, lui, les remercia de leur volonté et de leur courage, puis leur souhaita bonne chance en leur tendant le Portoloin.

Bien qu'on ne puisse jamais réellement être préparé à l'éventualité de mourir, ils étaient fin prêts. S'il advenait qu'ils perdent la vie au cours de cette mission, ils n'auraient aucun regret : fiers, ils auront été des combattants jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Enfin, il fallait tout de même rester optimiste.

Le trio échangea un dernier regard, dévoilant les premiers signes de leur appréhension. Il s'agissait de loin la mission la plus risquée qu'ils avaient accomplie jusqu'ici. Malgré l'angoisse qui enserrait leurs entrailles, aucun ne souhaitait faire marche arrière, surtout pas lorsqu'ils devaient se montrer à la hauteur du symbole qu'ils incarnaient aux yeux de toute une population. Cependant, à force d'être considérés comme des héros partout où ils allaient, ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes sorciers, une vie entière devant eux et encore tant de choses à apprendre. Il s'agissait malheureusement du prix de la victoire contre le plus grand et le plus dangereux Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils tendirent leur index, touchant d'un même mouvement la vieille boîte à sucre rouillée. La chasse aux Mangemorts pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Est-ce que ça donne envie de lire la suite? Non parce que je l'ai sous la main mais je ne sais pas bien quand la poster... La semaine prochaine?<strong>_

_**Bisous, Ana.**_


	2. Que la chasse commence

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et alertes, je suis contente que l'intrigue vous plaise et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite :) C'est à partir de ce chapitre que tout va réellement commencer, il s'y passe pas mal d'action, et rien n'est écrit au hasard... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à ma bêta Marion310391.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Chahaan: **Contente que la fic te plaise, voilà la suite!_

**_dragonette: _**_Merci de ta review et tes compliments, en espérant que cette suite ne te déçoive pas :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Que la chasse commence<strong>_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Forêt de Dolmanthia. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils avaient suivi les conseils de Kingsley, marchant de pénibles et longues heures, baguettes en main. Ils avaient ensuite installé leur campement près d'une source d'eau au cœur de la forêt avant que la nuit tombe.

La Forêt de Dolmanthia était unique en son genre. Elle n'était pas seulement immense, elle était aussi dangereuse. De toutes les forêts et bois peuplant le monde, elle était, sans aucun doute, celle où la magie se faisait le plus présente. Il existait un certain nombre de règles à connaître avant de s'y risquer. La première était qu'il ne fallait, en aucune façon, lui manquer de respect : si vous osiez scier ne serait-ce que l'une des multiples branches de ses imposants arbres, elle vous découperait en morceau. Si vous osiez détériorer l'une de ses précieuses roches, elle vous chasserait sur le champ. Marcher était dangereux. Manger était dangereux. Parler était dangereux. Il fallait sans cesse vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger autour, car ce dernier était bien souvent là où on ne l'attendait pas.

En dépit de ses nombreux périls, Dolmanthia était une magnifique forêt regorgeant de lieux insolites, sortis tout droit d'un rêve. À contrario, elle avait aussi ses lieux sombres, lieux où il ne faisait pas bon se promener seul. Ron fut le premier à en faire le constat.

- Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou… commença-t-il en arrivant près de leur campement alors qu'Harry et Hermione étaient en pleine conversation. Mais il vient de se passer quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment très étrange.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite. Il avait l'air quelque peu paniqué. Cependant, le connaissant, il était préférable d'écouter la totalité de son histoire avant de s'inquiéter. Le jeune homme avait tendance à faire d'une montagne pas grand chose.

- Je suis retourné à l'endroit où nous avons trouvé ces baies hier, continua-t-il, et avec l'épaisse brume présente ce matin, je n'y voyais pratiquement rien… Puis, j'ai enfin aperçu les plantations et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a semblé entendre un bruit… une voix.

Il marqua une pause pendant que ses deux amis se lançaient un regard en biais.

- Il a rêvé à ton avis ? questionna Hermione du regard en regardant le Survivant dans les yeux.

- Laissons-le continuer, lui répondit silencieusement ce dernier.

- Je vous assure ! s'exclama Ron en remarquant que ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de le croire. En fait, au début je n'entendais que des sortes de bruits sourds alors j'ai décidé de m'approcher et là… il y avait une silhouette, une fille ! s'écria-t-il. En voulant m'avancer encore plus près j'ai du faire un bruit, peut-être en marchant sur une brindille, parce qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi. Elle avait les yeux rempli de larmes, puis peu à peu son visage s'est crispé. Et là, elle avait l'air vraiment très, très en colère. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, d'un seul coup… j'ai à peine eu le temps de réagir et elle s'est mise à me tourner autour, tentant de me gifler, de me pousser sans jamais y arriver.

Il accompagna ses paroles par des gestes, tentant de mimer la scène qu'il avait vécue un peu plus tôt.

- Et là j'ai compris ! reprit-il. Cette nana : c'est un fantôme ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme peut bien faire dans cette fichue forêt ! termina-t-il d'une exclamation.

Une fois son histoire achevée, il observa Harry et Hermione. Ses amis semblaient prêts à exploser de rire, à son plus grand désarroi.

- Quoi ! Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ?

- Oh si, on te croit Ron, rétorqua Hermione d'un grand sourire, c'est juste qu'en te voyant revenir et nous dire que quelque chose de très, très étrange s'était passé, on s'attendait à autre chose. Tu fais toujours toute une histoire pour rien du tout.

- Pour rien du tout ? s'emporta-t-il. Non mais tu ne l'as pas vue cette cinglée ! Elle m'a même dit que si je remettais les pieds à cet endroit, elle ferait en sorte que toute la forêt se ligue contre moi !

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron se renfrognait. L'expression de son visage ne fit qu'accentuer leur hilarité. Le jeune Weasley, acceptant mal que l'on se moque ainsi de lui, était prêt à leur répondre lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

- Vous avez entendu ? murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ? Tu penses que ton fantôme revient pour te mettre une raclée ? plaisanta Harry alors que des échos de voix retentissaient tout près d'eux. .

Son sourire se figea bien vite aux sons qu'il percevait. D'un même mouvement, ils se saisirent tous trois de leurs baguettes et restèrent quelques minutes aux aguets, attendant d'apercevoir les propriétaires des ricanements rauques qu'ils entendaient. Soudain, trois hommes firent leur apparition près d'eux : des Hommes de l'Ombre. En dépit de leur proximité, les trois jeunes gens n'étaient pas inquiets car, grâce aux sorts de protection lancés par Hermione et tant qu'ils resteraient silencieux, les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les repéreraient pas.

Soudain, la jeune femme se crispa. Puis ce fut le tour d'Harry. Inquiet, Ron observa ces deux amis craignant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide. En effet, les trois intrus n'étaient pas seuls. À l'aide d'une corde, ils trainaient derrière eux un elfe de maison en bien piteux état. Ron redouta alors la suite des évènements. Connaissant ses camarades, tout spécialement Hermione, il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient tenter de libérer le pauvre elfe. Les gémissements du petit corps frêle se faisaient entendre et, visiblement, il peinait à rester debout. Il finit d'ailleurs par trébucher, entraînant immédiatement la colère du plus grand des importuns, puisque l'elfe les ralentissait. Hermione, elle, s'était positionnée pour intervenir si la situation allait trop loin. Ron posa sa main sur son bras afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Le jeune homme la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas en rester là. Après tout, elle n'avait pas créé la S.A.L.E. en quatrième année pour rien ; et même si aujourd'hui les elfes de maisons ne faisaient pas partie de La Légion, Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser celui-ci se faire maltraiter en sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Ron hocha silencieusement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir.

- On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! lui chuchota la jeune femme, bornée.

- On est en mission Hermione ! répondit Ron d'une voix basse afin de ne pas se faire repérer. On n'est pas venu pour secourir la veuve et l'orphelin ! Et je te rappelle qu'on ne fait pas partie du Clan Autonome mais de La Légion de l'Ordre, termina-t-il, le regard sévère.

- Mais regarde-le, murmura-t-elle, peinée. Il va se faire tuer si on ne fait rien ! Et je te rappelle, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant volontairement les paroles de son ami, que notre mission consiste à capturer Mordoch dans le but de faire tomber La Milice. Ces trois Adeptes qui viennent à nous ne tombent-ils pas à point ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait déjà un bon début ? Ça fait déjà deux jours que nous sommes là et ce sont les premiers que nous croisons. Ce serait idiot de ne rien tenter.

Tandis que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Harry prit la parole.

- Hermione a raison, et puis… s'interrompit-il en posant son regard sur l'elfe de maison à présent roué de coups. Il a besoin de notre aide.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement, remerciant son meilleur ami du regard. Puis, se consultant à voix basse, ils décidèrent d'un plan. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous trois prêts à agir. Tenant fermement sa baguette, Harry fut le premier à lancer le sort, rapidement suivi de Ron et Hermione, chacun ayant choisi un adversaire.

- Expelliarmus !

Ils avaient choisi le même sort. Il ne fallait pas les tuer. Pas encore, puisque leur but était de récolter des informations sur le lieu où se trouvait Mordoch. Quand bien même les Mages Noirs ne s'attendaient pas du tout à se faire attaquer, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour répliquer. En représailles, l'un d'eux lança le sortilège Doloris à Hermione, qui réussit de peu à l'éviter. Mais lorsque l'elfe de maison prit discrètement la fuite accaparant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme, cette dernière ne put éviter le second sort, un Diffindo qui lui entailla profondément la peau.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron d'une voix inquiète en s'élançant vers elle.

Un des Adeptes se précipita pour lui barrer la route, prêt à lui lancer un sort. Le jeune homme, énervé réagit immédiatement :

« Incarcerem ! »

Puis, pendant que l'homme se débattait de ses liens, Ron accouru auprès de son amie qui avait désormais repris le dessus sur son adversaire.

- Où est-il ? Où est Mordoch ? questionna la jeune fille d'un ton furieux.

Son ennemi la jaugea, un rictus aux lèvres. La rage était lisible sur le visage du grand brun aux cheveux longs et crasseux. Au moment où il avait reconnu leurs assaillants, et à l'instar de ses compagnons, il s'était dit que leur jour de gloire était enfin arrivé. Mais il les avait sous-estimés. Un jour viendrait où La Légion ne gagnerait plus, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, il le savait.

- Réponds ! hurla Hermione.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner cette précieuse information... Sang-de-Bourbe ? ricana-t-il.

Bien que la jeune femme fulminait encore d'entendre cette insulte, l'impact que cela avait sur elle était de moins en moins important au fil des années. Tout particulièrement lorsque cela venait de la plus immonde créature qui puisse exister sur terre. À cet instant, Harry arriva près d'eux, débarrassé de son adversaire inconscient.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à ses compagnons.

- Alors rien, évidemment, il ne veut rien nous révéler, répliqua Ron.

- Oh, peut-être devrions-nous nous montrer plus persuasifs, murmura Harry un sourire carnassier s'étalant sur son visage afin d'attiser la peur du sorcier ; pour toute réponse, ce dernier éclata d'un rire fou.

- Vous croyez me faire peur ? déclara-t-il avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. Tu es peut-être celui qui a vaincu le Maître, mais crois-moi, Harry Potter, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Et toi, sale traître à son sang, cracha-t-il s'adressant à Ron, tu es aussi pathétique que ton pauvre père et le reste de ta famille. Quant à toi, sale petite vermine, tu ne mérites pas de tenir cette baguette entre tes doigts, et encore moins de vivre ! finit-il en se jetant sur eux comme un forcené.

Il avait cherché à atteindre Hermione, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et bien qu'elle se pensait résistante, le petit laïus de l'homme l'avait quelque peu secouée. Privée de sa baguette, ce dernier se dirigea dangereusement vers elle, les deux mains en avant, comme prêt à lui tordre le cou. C'était sans compter Ron, preux chevalier, qui se plaça immédiatement devant elle et lança un sort à l'homme le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Malgré sa situation, l'Adepte ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire mauvais. Au contraire, celui-ci s'élargit alors qu'il annonçait quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

- Ils arrivent, déclara-t-il.

Les trois ancien Gryffondor tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, une peur sourde s'immisçant lentement en eux. Ces deux mots ne semblaient rien présager de bon. Et ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre à leurs oreilles, se faisant de plus en plus forts. À ce moment là, le petit corps qu'ils venaient juste de sauver des griffes de ses ravisseurs, tomba vers l'avant, poussé par d'autres griffes toutes aussi acérées. L'elfe de maison se releva comme il put, tremblant, et leva les yeux vers le trio. Puis, derrière lui, apparurent une douzaine d'hommes habillés de noir de la tête au pied : des anciens Mangemorts, les hauts gradés des Hommes de l'Ombre. Ils avaient tous un sourire gravé sur les lèvres en observant les trois jeunes gens face à eux. Devant cette constatation, les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione se mirent en marche, échafaudant une hypothèse rapidement confirmée par les paroles de l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

- Les gars, faites moi penser de remercier notre cher Mallow pour son dévouement envers ses maîtres. Nous rentrerons au campement les têtes de ces trois-là plantées sur des pics !

Après la déclaration de leur chef de troupe, les hommes en noir se mirent à s'esclaffer comme des sauvages, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, réalisaient avec effroi le bourbier dans lequel ils s'étaient encore fourrés. De chasseurs, ils allaient devenir proies ; et cela ne faisait que commencer...

Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun regard, d'aucun mot, pour décider d'un accord tacite de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, leurs baguettes toujours fermement maintenues. Une folle course commença alors.

La horde de Mangemorts souriants de plaisir ne tarda pas à s'élancer à leur poursuite. Les sorts fusaient de toute part, et les trois anciens élèves de Poudlard les évitaient comme ils pouvaient. Ils couraient aussi vite que possible, se faufilant entre les arbres, s'égratignant le visage à cause des branches et faisant tout pour ne pas trébucher. Il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent capturer. Ils savaient que leurs vies ne tenaient désormais plus qu'à un fil, et qu'au moindre faux pas, c'était fini. Pour de bon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs jambes commencèrent à fatiguer, mais impossible de réduire leur vitesse. D'autant plus que les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts devenaient plus nombreux et plus puissants.

Ce fut au moment où ils longèrent le bord d'une pente escarpée s'étendant sur des kilomètres que cela arriva. Cela se passa très vite, plus vite même qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Hermione, visée par l'un des nombreux sorts lancés à l'aveugle par leurs poursuivants, s'écarta légèrement sur la droite afin de l'éviter. Mais dans l'empressement, son pied dérapa.

Elle chuta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Han! Pauvre Hermione! Si vous saviez ce que je lui réserve... ou pas...<strong>_

_**Enfin vous verrez bien...**_

_**Comme je l'ai dit au début, dans ce chapitre rien n'est écrit au hasard, d'ailleurs comme dans chaque prochain chapitre... Il y aura toujours quelques indices de glissés par ci par là, donc garder les yeux bien ouverts! ;)**_

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**_

_**Bisous, Ana.**_


	3. La mauvaise graine ne meurt jamais

_**Hello! Ahah j'ai tenu mes délais vous avez vu?! ^^ Mais c'est aussi grâce à ma bêta Marion310391 qui es en réalité superwoman! :) Vous pouvez la remercier d'ailleurs car elle a eu l'idée de couper mon chapitre à un autre endroit qu'originellement... niark niark niark... et comme j'aime bien vous embêter un peu, j'ai accepté.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et me motive énormément.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture mes p'tits loups :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3 : La mauvaise graine ne meurt jamais<em>**

Elle essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais à peine avait-elle attrapé une branche enracinée dans la terre, que celle-ci se détacha. Hermione dévala la pente ardue, sa salive se mélangeant à la terre. Elle avait l'impression que son calvaire durait une éternité et se sentait comme un pantin plongé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. Enfin, tout se stoppa.

Elle venait d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol percutant violemment un immense rocher dans sa lancée. C'était sa tête qui avait servi d'amortisseur. Sentant l'odeur du sang - son sang - elle mit quelques secondes avant de se relever, encore toute étourdie par le choc. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle leva son visage, tentant d'apercevoir l'un de ses amis. À son plus grand désespoir, elle ne parvint même pas à voir le sommet de la pente. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque les Mangemorts étaient arrivés, n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne savait pas si Harry et Ron étaient toujours pourchassés. En réalité, elle ne savait rien. Elle qui savait toujours tout, était cette fois-ci totalement perdue. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa baguette magique, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci s'était légèrement craquelée au cours de sa chute. La peur reprit alors le dessus. Seule, sans baguette et sans savoir où aller, la jeune fille pensait que c'en était fini d'elle. Mais Hermione Granger était une Gryffondor et devait s'en montrer digne. Bien que totalement terrifiée, elle allait se montrer brave. Elle se disait cela surtout pour se rassurer car au fond, Hermione Granger était bel et bien terrifiée.

Observant autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'il lui était difficilement possible de faire le chemin inverse : même si elle arrivait à remonter la pente escarpée, elle serait beaucoup trop à découvert et le voyage serait certainement beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller. Impossible donc. Mettant ses pensées de côté, elle prit enfin la décision de bouger optant alors pour la direction opposée à celle d'arrivée. Il semblait de toute façon évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre, surtout sans baguette fonctionnelle.

Elle avait le sentiment d'être dans une toute autre forêt. Autour d'elle tout était affreusement sombre, et ce, en dépit du soleil de mai visible grâce aux quelques rayons qui réussissaient à passer à travers l'épais feuillage. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle marcha, ne sachant où aller. Encore et encore. Malgré l'épuisement, elle restait sur ses gardes, se retournant au moindre bruit suspect, qu'il s'agisse d'un craquement ou d'un sifflement. Mais elle était seule. Enfin...

Un frôlement.

Elle s'arrêta net, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et prêtant attention au moindre bruit perceptible. Elle n'était plus seule, elle le sentait.

« Tiens, tiens. Regardez qui nous avons là, » ricana une voix.

Immédiatement, elle se retourna. Il était apparu derrière elle, sans crier gare.

« Mais c'est notre chère Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

La jeune sorcière reconnut l'individu : c'était celui qui avait tenté de l'étrangler plus tôt. Un sourire carnassier s'était dressé sur le visage de l'homme. Hermione serra ses doigts fins autour de sa baguette ; car, bien qu'elle sache que celle-ci ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, son interlocuteur, lui, ne le savait pas.

« On se demandait où tu avais bien pu passer, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, presque dangereux. Oh, mais tu es blessée à ce que je vois. »

Il tournait à présent autour de la sorcière, tel un rapace, son sourire toujours fixé sur ses lèvres.

« Elle est ici ! » hurla-t-il.

Ces trois seuls mots firent battre le cœur d'Hermione encore plus vite. Elle vit alors d'autres Mangemorts arriver, la petite bande était réunie. La sorcière était, en un sens, soulagée : si ces hommes étaient ici, cela signifiait qu'Harry et Ron avaient réussi à les semer. Quant à elle, elle était encerclée. C'était fini. Voilà. Elle allait mourir. Seule contre une bande de Mangemorts, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle ne pourrait même pas se défendre. Lentement, elle les vit se rapprocher d'elle. Inexorablement. Elle aurait pourtant préféré qu'ils fassent ça vite. C'était insoutenable. Attendre ainsi de mourir. Ces monstres le savaient bien et ils en profitaient.

Bien qu'elle ait imaginé des dizaines de fois sa future mort, se faire tuer par des membres de La Milice, seule et sans défense, sans même avoir pu dire adieu à ses amis, n'était pas dans le top dix de ses scénarios favoris. La courageuse Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et meilleure amie du Survivant, tuée sans même s'être battue. Quelle fierté ! On dit que lorsque la mort s'apprête à venir vous chercher, toute votre vie défile sous vos yeux. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Hermione ne voyait rien. Si elle omettait de penser aux baguettes pointées sur elle. Malgré l'évidence de sa mort prochaine, la jeune femme sentait les rouages de son cerveau s'activer, cherchant désespérément une solution ; mais à l'instant où elle vit finalement l'un des Mangemorts relever sa baguette en ouvrant la bouche, elle sut que son heure était arrivée.

- On organise une petite fête sans même m'inviter ? lança une voix traînante.

Hermione voulu se retourner pour observer le nouvel arrivant, mais elle était bien trop terrifiée par la peur d'esquisser le moindre geste et de précipiter ainsi l'heure de sa mort. Elle observa alors les Mangemorts perdre les sourires qu'ils n'avaient cessé d'afficher depuis le début et entendit l'un deux parler.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Malefoy fils ! Alors comme ça, tu es toujours en vie ?

- Désolé de te décevoir Barrett, répondit le jeune homme sur son ton habituel..

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré, était juste là, derrière elle. Alors c'était ça. C'était lui qui allait lui porter le coup final. Continuant à observer ses futurs tortionnaires, elle s'aperçut que Malefoy et le dénommé Barrett se jaugeaient du regard. La tension était palpable. Un silence de mort régnait, ironie de la situation. Finalement Barrett rompit le silence.

- Je crois que c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. Deux pour le prix d'un.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Malefoy était lui aussi un Mangemort, alors pourquoi ce Barrett voudrait-il le tuer ? Car c'était bien là ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Certes, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy à la fin de la précédente guerre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à Poudlard, le jour de la défaite de Voldemort, et elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à en savoir plus. Mais pourquoi, alors que tout était favorable à la Milice, ne semblait-il pas être de leur côté ?

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est mon jour de chance Barrett, répliqua le jeune sorcier. Il me semble avoir une affaire à régler avec toi et je crois que c'est le moment opportun. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il ignorait superbement Hermione. Elle en fut d'ailleurs très étonnée, mais réaliste, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour se quereller avec lui comme à l'époque de Poudlard.

De nouveau les lèvres de Barrett s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il leva sa baguette, la pointant sur Drago. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, le jeune héritier Malefoy lança un sortilège Doloris. Ses réflexes aguerris lui avaient permis de réagir le premier, et son adversaire s'effondra.

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Tandis que les acolytes de Barrett lançaient tour à tour différents sorts à l'ancien Serpentard, ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour les contrer. L'attention du jeune homme se posa soudain sur l'un des Mangemorts se détachant discrètement du petit groupe. Observant la direction qu'il prenait, il vit qu'Hermione tentait de s'échapper à petit pas. « Pourquoi diable ne fait-elle rien pour se défendre, cette idiote ? » pensa-t-il. L'homme semblait prêt à lancer le sortilège de la Mort à son ennemie. Immédiatement, Drago réagit, envoyant les cris du Mangemort rejoindre ceux de Barrett. Deux secondes d'inattention plus tard, les opposants du jeune homme en profitèrent pour lui lancer un nouveau sort qu'il reçut en plein dans l'épaule. Toujours debout, il répliqua une nouvelle fois, mettant ses derniers assaillants à terre.

Reprenant son souffle quelques instants, Drago entendit des bruits de pas rapides dans leur direction. Probablement des renforts de la Milice. Tournant d'un coup son visage vers Hermione, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, il se précipita vers elle en criant.

« Active-toi Granger, cours ! »

**x x x**

Elle courait. Encore. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait fait que courir aujourd'hui.

Courir. Fuir. Encore et encore.

Ces nombreuses poursuites l'avaient éreintée. Elle ressentait à présent la douleur de ses quelques blessures ; mais plus important encore, des dizaines et des dizaines de questions lui embrumaient l'esprit. La plupart d'entre elles étaient dirigées vers son ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Elle était totalement perdue. Il ne faisait pas partie de la Milice, elle en était désormais convaincue. Mais pourquoi, se demandait-t-elle. Les Malefoy étaient depuis toujours les plus grands serviteurs de Voldemort. Leur passé trouble les prédestinaient donc à être aujourd'hui membres de l'armée dirigée par d'anciens Mangemorts, eux plus que tout autre.

Alors, pourquoi ? Si le jeune homme ne faisait pas partie de celle-ci, à quelle armée appartenait-il exactement ? Elle serait certainement au courant s'il agissait au nom de la Légion de l'Ordre. Et puis, de toute façon, cette idée était complètement absurde. Serait-il alors membre du Clan Autonome? Peu de chance, Malefoy au milieu de centaures et autres créatures du même acabit ? Elle n'y croyait que difficilement. Et La Quatrième alors ? Oui, cette idée était bien plus plausible… Mais elle n'expliquait rien. Finalement, le plus intriguant restait le fait que Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort, semblait avoir renié ses origines. Elle se fustigea, elle perdait vraiment l'esprit. Drago Malefoy était et resterait l'éternel petit con de Poudlard. Celui qui méprisait tout être inférieur à lui, qui se cachait sous la coupe de son père, un froussard à ses heures. On dit que la mauvaise graine ne meurt jamais. Et Hermione en connaissait un rayon à ce sujet, après tout, elle avait été l'une de ses victimes favorites à l'époque de Poudlard.

De nombreuses autres interrogations lui venaient à l'esprit, concernant toutes l'ancien Serpentard. Que faisait-il dans la Forêt de Dolmanthia ? Comment connaissait-il le dénommé Barrett ? Quelle était d'ailleurs cette affaire à régler précédemment évoquée avec Barrett ? Faisait-il cavalier seul ? Que lui était-il arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ? Pourquoi l'avoir aidée, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait : le sorcier venait de sortir Hermione Granger d'un mauvais pas. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Elle était pourchassée par des ennemis jusqu'ici invisibles. Seul l'écho de leur voix se faisait vaguement entendre au loin. Bien qu'épuisée, elle tentait de se calquer sur le rythme du jeune homme blond. « Bon sang, qu'il est rapide ! Ce n'est probablement pas la première fois pour lui » remarqua-t-elle à sa propre intention. « Il doit être habitué à fuir à travers cette forêt ».

Alors que les pieds de la jeune femme dérapaient toutes les trente secondes, son visage fouetté par d'innombrables branchages, lui avançait avec fluidité, slalomant entre les arbres avec une dextérité impressionnante, comme si son corps connaissait déjà le moindre recoin de Dolmanthia. « Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ces deux dernières années ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta, et sans réfléchir, elle l'imita.

Elle percevait une respiration légèrement saccadée, comme s'il était essoufflé par leur course. Bien que la sienne se fasse moins discrète que celle du jeune homme, elle ne tenta pas de la contrôler, ne cherchant qu'à s'opposer à lui. Son sentiment de rébellion augmenta encore plus lorsqu'elle discerna une lueur étrange dans les yeux gris de Drago.

Elle devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas ; hormis le fait qu'ils étaient poursuivis par toute une troupe de Mangemorts. Puis, elle comprit. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Hermione Granger était l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, si ce n'est la meilleure. Sa capacité d'analyse était exceptionnelle et sa réflexion pragmatique, quelque soit la situation. Et cet instant ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Elle l'avait observé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Depuis qu'il avait stoppé sa course en réalité. Il avait un air concentré sur le visage et les yeux légèrement plissés. Au début, elle avait voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, lui dire qu'ils étaient toujours pourchassés et qu'ils feraient mieux de reprendre leur course effrénée. Mais elle n'était pas parvenue à dire un seul mot.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle avait le sentiment qu'il savait exactement comment agir. Oui, elle en était persuadée : Drago Malefoy connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. C'était comme s'il y était connecté. Alors elle attendit. Il ne bougeait pas et seuls ses yeux se mouvaient, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

Elle-même se retourna à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne vit rien, n'entendit rien. Elle commençait à s'impatienter et alors qu'elle allait parler, l'ancien Serpentard, semblant comprendre son intention, leva son index, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Pour la première fois, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans haine et sans mépris. Cela la perturba un peu. Elle ne parvenait pas à cerner l'expression de son regard, comme rempli de mille pensées contradictoires. La seule chose évidente qu'elle comprenait se traduisait par : « Tais-toi et ne bouge pas ». Oui, c'était cela qu'elle percevait.

Et puis, l'attitude de l'ancien Serpentard changea. Et une fois de plus, elle sut. Les Mangemorts les avaient rattrapés.

Les bruits de pas se firent plus pressants, les voix plus distinctes, et pour finir les visages plus précis. Les battements de cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérèrent et, alors qu'elle allait faire un pas en arrière, une poigne de fer lui agrippa le coude. Pensant qu'un Mangemort venait de l'attraper, elle tourna la tête vers le détenteur de la main qui lui encerclait désormais le bras. C'était Malefoy. D'un mouvement, il la bâillonna comme pour l'empêcher de crier. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi donc se tenait-il à découvert devant le groupe de Mangemorts ? Était-il suicidaire ?

Drago fixait du regard les arrivants vêtus de capes noires, et la jeune sorcière l'imita, réalisant alors que les hommes de l'Ombre ne les voyaient pas. Elle pouvait les entendre crier « Mais où sont-ils passés ? Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça ! ». Mais au bout de quelques minutes, las, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Hermione perçut une dernière phrase : « On les retrouvera bien tôt ou tard. », puis ils disparurent de son champ de vision, laissant planer le silence derrière eux. Lentement, son rythme cardiaque sembla revenir à la normale, puis elle parla, sa voix s'élevant pour la première fois entre elle et le jeune Malefoy.

- Une barrière de protection, murmura-t-elle.

- Quelle perspicacité, Granger, répondit Drago, sarcastique.

Sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna pour lui lancer son plus noir regard, s'attendant à le voir un rictus aux lèvres, son masque impassible sur le visage. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la baguette du jeune homme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hun hun hun...<strong>_

_**Mais que Drago va-t-il lui faire? Comment va se dérouler la suite des évènements... ? Des idées?**_

_**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine!**_

_**Ana.**_


	4. Quand la Raison rencontre l'Orgueil

**_Hello mes p'tits loups! Comment allez-vous ? Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez du 100% Drago et Hermione, ce chapitre sert essentiellement à mieux cerner le caractère des deux personnages, même si je vous réserve beaucoup de surprises par la suite... Merci à ma bêta Marion310391, qui vous a laissé un petit mot en dessous :) Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

**Remerciements :** _JEyre, miakalily, Caroline2106 et sarahblue1 pour leurs gentils commentaires_ • _RosalindAnnaBorelli pour sa mise en alerte_

**Note de bêta :** Coucou tout le monde, c'est moi, Marion la bêta d'Ana :) Je me fais un réel plaisir de lire cette histoire et de la corriger ! Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve qu'elle a des tonnes d'idées (dans toutes ces fics !). En plus, sincèrement, Dolmanthia c'est stylé comme nom ^^J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je suis désolée, mais j'ai trouvé que de couper le chapitre sur cette dernière phrase était plutôt jouissif :p

Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture ! ;)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**_JEyre :_** Merci mille fois pour tes adorables compliments, ça me va droit au cœur et m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre l'écriture. Je suis aussi heureuse que tu trouves que ma fic sort du lot :) Et OMG me comparer à JK ? J'irais pas jusque là quand même, loin de là ^^ Mais merci quand même :) J'avoue que je suis assez fière du nom de la forêt, et surtout du fait que ce mot n'existe pas mais alors pas du tout :p Il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Ah pour les fautes, oui j'essaye de faire attention donc si tu en vois une n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ! Mais ma bêta est là au cas ou de toute façon :) Enfin, heureuse de t'avoir déjà rendue addict et voilà la suite, en espérant ne pas te décevoir ! Merci encore et bonne lecture :)

_**Caroline2106 :**_ Lol désolé mais tu refroidis plutôt lais j'avoue que l'idée est pas mal, même si au final tu verras qu'à la fin du chapitre ce n'est pas si éloigné que ça... Ahah j'aime bien vous voir réfléchir ! :D Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : Quand la Raison rencontre l'Orgueil <strong>_

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il était un Malefoy, elle n'était que Granger. Lui un Serpentard, elle à Gryffondor. Sang-Pur contre Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils étaient ennemis depuis bientôt dix ans, alors le fait qu'il pointe désormais sa baguette dans sa direction était tout à fait légitime. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée en compagnie des membres de La Milice tout à l'heure ? C'était la question à mille gallions. Elle aperçut alors un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres.

- Content de te revoir Granger, ça faisait longtemps, déclara-t-il d'un ton, cette fois-ci, empli d'ironie.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, Malefoy, lui rétorqua-t-elle durement, après un court instant.

- Je dois dire que j'étais loin de m'attendre à tomber sur toi dans cette forêt, dit-il en ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille et tout en tournant autour d'elle, tel un vautour, la baguette toujours pointé vers elle.

- Je pourrais en dire autant, répliqua-t-elle en suivant ses mouvements. Et je peux surtout dire que j'étais loin de m'attendre à te voir fuir tes amis Mangemorts, en étant toi-même un.

Ils se défiaient à présent du regard et elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, reprenant leurs joutes verbales de l'époque de Poudlard.

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en deux ans Granger et, pour ta gouverne, je n'ai plus été un Mangemort à la seconde-même où Voldemort a été vaincu.

Elle tiqua en l'entendant prononcer le nom du Mage Noir. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne l'aurait prononcé aussi aisément du temps de son apogée. Elle voulait bien le croire lorsqu'il disait que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Elle entreprit alors une longue observation du blond. Physiquement il n'avait pas tant changé : ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi clairs, même s'ils n'étaient plus si parfaitement coiffés mais beaucoup plus rebelles, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris et perçants. En revanche, elle nota qu'il avait l'air d'être plus trapu qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle se frappa mentalement, cela n'avait en soi aucune importance que la masse musculaire de l'ancien Serpentard se soit améliorée. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'évolution notable en ce qui concernait sa tenue vestimentaire. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, ne portant cependant pas l'un de ses éternels costumes de fils à papa mais était simplement vêtu d'un jean, d'une ceinture et d'un tee-shirt relativement près du corps. Clac ! La Gryffondor se frappa mentalement pour la seconde fois. Pourquoi considérait-elle la façon dont il était vêtu maintenant ? Enfin, après tout, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne pouvait que remarquer ces petites transformations.

Un dernier changement chez lui parut l'intriguer : il avait l'air beaucoup moins con. Bon cela restait encore à prouver, se fit-elle remarquer en pensant au nombre peu élevé de mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Cependant, l'ancien Serpentard paraissait définitivement plus mature, plus responsable, et cela se ressentait rien qu'en le regardant.

Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était en train de le dévisager. Elle le regarda franchement et s'aperçut qu'il semblait en faire tout autant pour elle.

Malheureusement, en ce qui la concernait, rien n'avait véritablement évolué. Elle s'était légèrement amaigrie, son teint était un peu plus blafard accentuant ainsi ses tâches de rousseur, et enfin ses cheveux étaient aujourd'hui relativement longs. En dehors de ces minimes variantes, elle restait Hermione, la gentille Hermione, Miss-je-sais-tout première de la classe. Bon, au fond, elle aussi avait changé. La Guerre des Quatre avait changé tout le monde en vérité, car personne ne pouvait en ressortir totalement indemne, qu'il soit acteur ou spectateur.

- Alors dis-moi Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans cette forêt ? Seule, qui plus est. C'est vrai ça, où sont ces chers Potter et Weasley ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de vous décoller tous les trois ?

La voix de son ennemi la sortit de sa contemplation et elle fit enfin surface. Mettant au clair ses pensées, elle répondit du tac au tac.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Malefoy.

- J'ai demandé le premier, rétorqua-t-il sans se démonter.

Hermione se dit que finalement elle s'était trompée. Il était toujours aussi con.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui elle avant en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, déclara-t-elle, hargneuse. Et tu sais quoi ? En fait, je me contrefiche de savoir ce que toi tu fais ici.

Elle avait à présent les bras croisés et le visage fier. Drago, lui, afficha tout d'abord une mine dubitative avant de laisser un sourire narquois franchir ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ? dit-il, railleur. Toi, Hermione Granger, tu n'es pas plus curieuse ?

Il attendait une réponse, mais Hermione ne savait laquelle donner. Elle trouvait que la conversation devenait inintéressante. D'ailleurs, elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Ces quelques mots échangés avec Malefoy l'avaient distraite un instant, mais la réalité venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry et Ron : qu'en était-il de leur côté ? Elle aurait donné cher pour qu'ils débarquent maintenant.

Drago, ayant remarqué que son interlocutrice était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à leur échange plus que cordial.

- Bien, Granger, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en baissant finalement sa baguette.

Son geste fit tiquer Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent un court instant puis le jeune homme se détourna d'elle. Hermione vit qu'il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque, soudain, elle dirigea sa mais vers sa poche et en extirpa sa propre baguette. De son côté, l'ancien Serpentard eut à peine le temps de faire quelque pas qu'il entendit une voix qu'il ne pensait pas réentendre de sitôt.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy, attends ! cria-t-elle en courant à sa suite.

Elle se posta finalement face à lui et il put voir dans son attitude qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. S'arrêtant de marcher, il la laissa parler.

- Hum... Voilà, je... J'ai eu un petit problème avec ma baguette, lui dit-elle, hésitante, en lui montrant le bout de bois craquelé.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas défendue face aux Mangemorts un peu plus tôt. Il comprenait surtout qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour la réparer.

- Et alors ? prit-il un malin plaisir à lui demander, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait.

- S'il-te-plaît.

Ces quelques mots écorchèrent la gorge de la sorcière. Elle savait qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait, raison pour laquelle elle ne le lui avait pas demandé clairement. Mais si elle devait le supplier, elle le ferait, car elle avait absolument besoin que sa baguette soit de nouveau fonctionnelle.

- Pourquoi je t'aiderais à la réparer ? questionna-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, Malefoy. Elle sut que ce n'était pas suffisant puisqu'il attendait qu'elle lui donne une bonne raison. Elle aurait pu se mettre à genoux que ça ne changerait rien. J'ai vraiment besoin de ma baguette, enchaîna-t-elle. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Je peux le comprendre, oui. Mais, en quoi cela me regarde-t-il ?

Il le faisait exprès. Il s'en amusait même ! « Sale petite fouine ! », pensa Hermione.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle. Demande-moi ce que tu veux en échange. Elle savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cet idiot ne changerait jamais apparemment. N'importe quoi, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Il souriait à présent, se réjouissant de la situation. La grande Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, sollicitait l'aide de Drago Malefoy, ex-Mangemort.

Hermione, elle, était loin d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres mais la réponse du jeune homme la cloua sur place.

- Très bien, Granger, arrangeons-cela, déclara-t-il en relevant la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, non sans avoir précédemment poussé un soupir. La jeune femme le regarda, bouche-bée. Venait-il d'accepter de l'aider ? Cela était loin de lui déplaire, bien au contraire, mais dans le fond, elle pensait que c'était peine perdue. Elle eut la réponse à ses interrogations quand il reprit la parole, le sourire aux lèvres : Le simple fait de te voir me supplier m'a convaincu Granger, c'était vraiment jouissif.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs, tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette et qu'il lançait le sort de Réparation. Le bout de bois se reforma alors, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione tendit la main afin de la récupérer mais le sorcier la leva en l'air sous le regard outré de la jeune fille.

- Rend-la moi, Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il la jaugea du regard, et elle comprit qu'il voulait être certain qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre lui, maintenant sa baguette en état de fonctionner. Elle rajouta alors : Je te promets de ne rien faire, d'accord ? Maintenant, redonne-moi ma baguette.

Elle tendait sa main à plat, vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il la dépose dans sa paume ce qu'il fini par faire au bout de quelques secondes. Hermione referma ses longs doigts fins autour de sa précieuse baguette.

Immédiatement, elle se sentit en sécurité, de nouveau en capacité de se défendre. Elle releva ses yeux noisette vers ceux anthracite qui la fixaient toujours.

- Merci, prononça-t-elle d'un ton sincère.

- Mais je t'en prie Granger, lui répondit-il simplement, sans aucune forme de sarcasme cette fois-ci.

Puis, sans aucun mot supplémentaire, il remit sa propre baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, et se détourna d'elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle le vit grimper une légère côte où les arbres étaient moins présents qu'ailleurs avant d'observer le fin bout de bois dans ses mains. Elle se sentait vraiment plus rassurée maintenant. Elle était toujours étonnée que Malefoy ait accepté de la réparer mais l'important était qu'il l'ait bien fait et qu'elle puisse désormais s'en resservir. En revanche, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait la réutiliser aussi rapidement.

Tandis qu'elle voulût jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son ennemi, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa gauche : un Mangemort avait apparemment passé les barrières de protection. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps la situation. L'homme dirigea sa baguette vers Malefoy et Hermione vit un jet de lumière vert en jaillir. Elle réagit au quart de tour et, sans réfléchir, lança un « Expelliarmus » en direction du jeune homme qui se fit éjecter dix mètres plus loin, pendant que le sort s'écrasait contre un tronc d'arbre.

Le Mangemort, réactif, se tourna vers Hermione mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, celle-ci lui envoya un « Stupéfix » le faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse. Drago ayant atterri de l'autre côté du petit sommet, Hermione courut dans cette direction et arriva près de lui alors qu'il était en train de se relever, quelque peu secoué.

Une fois sur pieds, il posa son regard sur la jeune fille postée face à lui. Il venait d'éviter un Avada. Grâce à elle.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'ils virent débarquer les autres Hommes de l'Ombre. Finalement, leurs adversaires n'étaient pas si idiots que ça ils étaient restés dans le coin afin de pouvoir les piéger, se doutant que Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas très loin. Et effectivement, après quelques instants, les Adeptes, les ayant entendus parler, avaient compris qu'ils étaient protégés par une barrière de protection. Aussi, les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent-ils encerclés.

Hermione paniqua, cette fois encore elle se sentait piégée. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et même si sa baguette était désormais réparée, elle ne voyait pas comment se débarrasser de tous ces Mangemorts. Mais Malefoy, lui, semblait avoir la solution.

- Écoute-moi bien Granger, chuchota-t-il le plus discrètement possible sans bouger. Quand je te ferai signe tu pointeras ta baguette sur ceux devant toi et moi je m'occuperai de ceux de derrière. Tu prononceras le maléfice « _Impedio Conligo _», qui permet de bloquer, à l'aide de liens magiques, plusieurs personnes en même temps. Mais je te préviens, nous n'aurons que dix secondes pour déguerpir d'ici, l'avertit-il. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Même si Hermione était loin d'apprécier l'utilisation de la magie noire, elle savait que c'était leur seule chance, alors elle acquiesça. Drago, ne voulant pas perdre une seule minute avant que les hommes en noir ne tentent quelque chose, fit un signe de tête à Hermione. Ils prononcèrent le maléfice en même temps, et tous les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent bloqués.

Après la chute des Mangemorts, leur course reprit de plus belle. Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais autant sollicité ses deux jambes que cette journée et tout en courant, elle décompta dans son esprit les dix secondes durant lesquelles les Mangemorts resteraient dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ces dernières défilèrent bien trop rapidement. Elles lui parurent terriblement courtes, mais parfois, dix petites secondes pouvaient tout changer.

Finalement, après avoir couru pendant encore une quinzaine de minutes, ils finirent par s'arrêter, essoufflés.

Relevant la tête, ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans un creux encerclé d'arbres. Ils avaient les yeux rivés autour d'eux. Durant le temps où ils avaient couru, ils n'avaient jamais ralenti leur vitesse et avaient donc parcouru une bonne distance. Hermione observa Drago lever sa baguette, mais n'entendit pas les mots qu'il prononça. Tout ce qu'elle constata fut le petit air de satisfaction collé sur son visage.

- C'est bon, on les a semés, lui dit-il.

- Comment... ? commença-t-elle. Non, peu importe, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout en disant cela, elle agita les mains, puis remarqua ensuite que Malefoy la dévisageait. Quoi ? cracha-t-elle fasse à son incapacité à décrypter son regard anthracite. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu devrais voir ta tête Granger, ricana-t-il.

Effectivement, ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient plus broussailleux que jamais, et plusieurs feuilles et fins branchages y avaient élu domicile. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et les secoua afin d'en enlever le maximum, le tout sous le regard rieur de l'ex-Serpentard. Visiblement, lui était encore en parfaitement présentable ce qui fit enrager la jeune femme. Il avait toujours eu le don de l'exaspérer, quoiqu'il fasse ou dise.

Elle voulut répliquer, afin de rabattre le caquet de ce petit prétentieux mais une voix sortie de nulle part l'en empêcha.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais en compagnie de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago ? »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci à Marion d'avoir eu l'idée de couper ici alors qu'à la base je vous révélais qui était ce nouveau personnage... niark niark ^^<em>**

**_Alors ? Des suppositions ?_**

**_Pour la suite, je posterais peut-être un tout petit peu plus tard... et puis comme ça, ça vous laissera le temps de cogiter un peu :) !_**

**_Bisous, Ana._**


End file.
